No Angel
by SunaHikaru
Summary: Sakura e uma missão não-oficial: Encontrar Sasuke! Ela vai conseguir? Songfic. Contém hentai, depois não diga que eu não avisei! ù.ú


**-**

**Avisos**: Songfic,** contém hentai** (fraco, mas existente :P), é SasuSaku e não tem um "happy end", pelo menos não muito feliz...

-

-

-

_**No Angel**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Longe dos limites de Konoha, numa densa floresta aparentemente ainda inexplorada, uma jovem kunoichi enfrentava uma tempestade que não estava nos seus planos. A garota percorria um caminho desconhecido, mas com uma confiança inabalável de que conseguiria encontrar o que procurava. Ou melhor, "quem".

Sakura retirou o excesso de água do rosto, a única parte do corpo que conseguiria manter "seca" no momento. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas, o cabelo parecia uma cascata; mesmo curto, atrapalhava bastante. Mas nem mesmo a chuva interrompeu seu caminho.

Há algumas semanas a kunoichi recebera informações muito importantes sobre o paradeiro de Sasuke. Há algum tempo fazia sua própria investigação, conseguira seus informantes e agora estava prestes a ver o resultado de todo o seu esforço.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Everyone thinks they know me**_

_Todos pensam que me conhecem_

**They think they comprehend**

_Eles pensam que compreendem_

**Wake up and smell the coffee**

_Acorde e sinta o cheiro do café_

**I am not that innocent**

_Eu não sou tão inocente assim _

-

-

Ela passou por mais alguns lugares, seguindo as indicações que obtivera. A cada passo a floresta se tornava mais e mais escura, parecia que nem mesmo os animais se atreviam a ir até ali, não se ouvia um ruído sequer além do barulho da chuva que caía. O solo era tão irregular, o lugar tão inabitado, que ela se perguntava como alguém poderia pensar em viver num lugar daqueles.

Sakura andava e reclamava, às vezes em voz alta, aquele lugar já estava deixando-a irritada e ela começava a duvidar se realmente encontraria alguma pista ali ou só aborrecimento. Talvez por estar tão distraída, nem percebeu a presença de um chakra conhecido, e muito próximo.

Ao tropeçar e cair numa poça de água, Sakura quase gritou de raiva.

_"Afinal de contas, por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo? Será que valia à pena??"_

- Continua estabanada como sempre.

A garota virou a cabeça no mesmo instante em que ouviu aquela voz. Quase não conseguiu esconder o sorriso, finalmente obtivera algo importante por seus próprios méritos. Finalmente estava prestes à completar uma missão, mesmo que não oficial, sem depender de mais ninguém.

- Sasuke...Sasuke!

Sem tentar entender suas próprias ações, a kunoichi correu até ele e se jogou num abraço, sem saber se seria correspondida ou não. Era tudo ou nada agora.

- Sakura?

O shinobi nada entendia. Ela estava louca?

A resposta dela, para uma surpresa ainda maior de Sasuke, foi colar os lábios nos dele. No começo teve medo dele não aceitar, mas o sentimento maior, aquele que tomava seu coração, lhe dizia para ir em frente, e foi o que ela fez.

Não esperava mais nada dele, apenas que correspondesse.

**-**

**-**

**Everybody tells me**

_Todos me dizem_

**That I should not believe**

_Que eu não deveria acreditar _

**You're more than smoke & mirrors **

_Que você não é mais do que fumaça e espelhos _

**But I am not that naïve**

_Mas eu não sou tão ingênua assim_

-

-

Sakura agia com o coração. Aquilo em nada condizia com a conduta de um ninja, mas não era a kunoichi que beijava Sasuke, era simplesmente Sakura, a mulher, na mais pura essência.

A mesma mulher que quase saltou de alegria quando sentiu que ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, assumindo de vez o controle daquele beijo faminto. Nesse momento, todo o medo foi embora.

Enquanto a água da chuva esfriava suas peles, o calor que emanava daquele simples beijo os mantinha aquecidos o bastante para ignorar os grossos pingos vindos do céu. Sasuke encostou a jovem numa árvore, talvez para mantê-la de pé, talvez para que ela não fugisse, embora a garota não demonstrasse qualquer intenção de fazê-lo. Ou ainda para poder encostar-se no corpo perfeito dela, sentir cada curva graciosa de encontro à si. Já Sakura, apenas sentia.

Logo chegaria a vez dela agir.

**-**

**-**

**No no no **

**I'm no angel, I'm no angel **

_Eu não sou um anjo, não sou um anjo_

**No no no **

**I'm no angel, anymore **

_Não sou um anjo, não mais_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm no angel, baby **

_Não sou um anjo, baby_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm breaking free **

_Eu estou me libertando_

-

-

No lugar do medo, a liberdade. Ao invés do anjo, uma mulher que só queria ter consigo ao menos uma lembrança, de um amor que não a deixava viver em paz. Sakura não fez qualquer objeção quando Sasuke a pegou nos braços e saiu andando com ela, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela se deixou levar, fechando os olhos, encostou o rosto nele, escutando o ritmo do coração dele.

- Chegamos.

Ela abriu os olhos. Estavam diante de um casebre muito simples, todo de madeira, mais parecia abandonado há bastante tempo.

Sakura percebeu o olhar de Sasuke sobre si. A pergunta era óbvia, tal qual a resposta. Bastou ela menear a cabeça e logo ele já a carregava para dentro.

**-**

**-**

**Everyone says I'm falling **

_Todos me dizem que eu estou caindo_

**But they don't understand **

_Mas eles não entendem_

**I'm tired of choosing right from wrong **

_Estou cansada de escolher entre o certo e o errado_

**I'm not that innocent **

_Eu não sou tão inocente assim_

-

-

Sasuke pôs a garota no chão. Com um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto antes, uma mistura de desejo, ternura e talvez algo mais, ele lhe estendeu a mão, como num convite. Não queria qualquer receio por parte dela.

Sakura pegou a mão dele e foi novamente puxada para perto, a boca foi parar no lugar certo: Junto à dele. Logo a língua àvida pedia passagem através de seus lábios, ela jamais pensaria em negar acesso à ele. Nem sua boca, nem seu corpo, que as mãos dele exploravam com urgência, por cima das roupas, se esgueirando entre os panos encharcados. Ela envolveu o rosto do shinobi com as mãos delicadas, trêmulas devido a tudo que acontecia. Buscou os olhos dele, enviando uma mensagem que ele não entenderia agora, ela sabia.

- O que foi? Mudou de idéia? - ele mordeu a orelha dela durante aquela pergunta. Não precisava de outra resposta além do tremor que tomou o corpo feminino e o gemido baixo que ela deixou escapar. Apenas o primeiro dentre muitos que viriam.

**-**

**-**

**Everybody tells me **

_Todos me dizem_

**I'm bound to be deceived **

_Que eu estou destinada a ser enganada_

**But I don't need protection**

_Mas eu não preciso de proteção_

'**cause I am not that naïve **

_Porque eu não sou tão ingênua assim_

-

-

Nenhum pensamento de dúvida ou receio. Sakura sabia bem o que podia e o que não podia esperar dele, assim como ele já devia saber o quê exatamente ela queria dele.

Roupas foram tiradas com pressa e atiradas longe, mãos esbarravam umas nas outras enquanto passeavam pelos corpos seminus, descobrindo caminhos até então secretos para ambos. Quando não havia mais nada entre eles, Sasuke afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para olhar bem tudo o que a linda kunoichi à sua frente mantivera em segredo para ele por tanto tempo. Não satisfeito só em olhar, precisava tocá-la também; com as pontas dos dedos, começou pelo rosto um pouco rubro, percorreu a pele cálida desde o pescoço até os seios firmes. Voltou ao rosto, vendo-a fechar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior. De imediato, tocou a boca rosada.

- Deixa que eu faço isso por você - ele sussurrou, antes de mordiscar e tomar a boca dela mais uma vez.

Sakura não seria tão dependente assim, nem dele nem de ninguém. Começou a explorar o corpo dele também, a pele dele era quente, os músculos firmes. O corpo dele reagia, ela podia sentí-lo contra o ventre. Pensando, ela o achava proporcionalmente perfeito, mas as palavras não tinham lugar naquele momento, por isso guardou a opinião apenas para si. Conversar nunca fora uma das preferências dele.

Assim que ela cerrou a mão em torno dele, Sasuke quase perdeu o controle. Ela o provocava e ele estava quase cedendo, não sabia quando ela tinha virado o jogo, mas até que não estava tão ruim assim...Ao contrário. Deixou que ela continuasse mais um pouco, ela parecia feliz em testar seus limites e ele estava gostando de servir de "cobaia" nas mãos delicadas de sua kunoichi. Quando achou que já era o bastante, afastou a mão curiosa e deitou-a no chão, ficando entre as pernas dela. Era a vez dele mostrar-lhe algumas coisas.

Sasuke olhou-a de cima a baixo. Finalmente podia contemplá-la assim, tão bela e ansiosa por ele. Ela parecia tão frágil, e o olhava cheia de espectativas. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de um jeito que ela nunca viu antes, nem mesmo quando crianças e ela era só mais uma tola menina apaixonada por ele. Sasuke tinha vontade de dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas temia que as palavras estragassem o momento, então preferiu calar. Sempre fora mais de ações do que de palavras.

- Não sou um anjo de porcelana, Sasuke. Não vou quebrar se você me tocar.

_"Como ela sabia??"_ Perguntou-se. Ela sorriu e ele caiu na armadilha dela. Totalmente entregue, deu à ela o que ela queria.

**-**

**-**

**No no no**

**I'm no angel, I'm no angel**

_Eu não sou um anjo, não sou um anjo_

**No no no **

**I'm no angel, anymore **

_Não sou um anjo, não mais_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm no angel, baby**

_Não sou um anjo, baby_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm breaking free**

_Estou me libertando_

-

-

As mãos avançaram nos seios, que reagiram logo na primeira carícia. A boca capturou um deles, sugando devagar, ele gostou de ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado por ela. Ao mudar de lado, sentiu a respiração dela se alterar ainda mais, podia sentir o coração dela acelerando. Assim como o dele, só agora tinha se dado conta do poder que ela tinha sobre ele. As batidas descompassadas pareciam querer sincronizar com as dela. E aquela vontade de sorrir cada vez que cruzavam o olhar? De onde vinha aquilo tudo?

Sakura. Ela era a resposta.

Cada um dos sons que ela emitia ele entendia como um novo pedido para continuar. Sasuke desceu mais pelo corpo dela, ao chegar no umbigo fez ela rir com algumas lambidinhas, ela pedia a ele que parasse, suas risadas enchiam de alegria aquele lugar frio, e em algum canto dentro de si Sasuke sentiu algo derreter. Algo que há muito tempo o incomodava, pois nunca havia se sentido tão bem e tão livre como agora, com aquela kunoichi junto à si.

- Eu...

- Não preciso de palavras, Sasuke-kun... - ela quase riu diante da surpresa estampada no rosto dele; com certeza não esperava ouvir aquele sufixo novamente. Mas foi passageiro; logo ele voltava a exibir o típico sorriso de canto.

- Nem eu - ele sussurrou contra a boca dela, decidindo acabar de uma vez com aquele diálogo. Só o que queria ouvir agora era ela pedindo por mais, pois ele sim tinha muito à oferecer-lhe. Desta vez ele foi direto aonde queria: A mão chegou à parte mais secreta do corpo da kunoichi, dedos moviam-se com ousadia, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos da jovem, o que Sasuke estava adorando. Mas ele queria ainda mais dela e sabia como obter.

O shinobi não pediu permissão para trocar os dedos pela língua, queria provar o gosto dela e nada do que ela dissesse o faria voltar atrás. Música para os seus ouvidos, força para o seu ego já naturalmente exagerado, aquele corpo estremecendo e ela gemendo "Sasuke-kuuunn". Era demais para ele. Precisava fazê-la sua.

**-**

**-**

**Don't say you love me**

_Não diga que me ama_

**Don't say you love me yet**

_Não diga que me ama, não ainda_

**Don't say you need me**

_Não diga que precisa de mim_

**Some things are better left unsaid**

_Algumas coisas são melhores quando não ditas_

**But if you feel the same, just whisper**

_Mas se você sente o mesmo, apenas sussurre_

**Whisper my name**

_Sussurre o meu nome_

**If you feel the same, just whisper**

_Se você sente o mesmo, apenas sussurre_

**My name**

_Meu nome__**  
**_

-

-

- Sakura...Preciso de você...- ele foi se encaixando, até ficar sobre ela, os rostos bem próximos, os olhares se cruzavam. Ela estava ruborizada, mesmo assim sustentou o olhar dele e deu-lhe a resposta que ele esperava. Sasuke então se ajeitou entre as coxas dela e investiu lentamente, entrando aos poucos, atento a cada reação dela. Sakura fez uma careta de dor, não esperava que fosse tão doloroso assim.

- Paro? - perguntou Sasuke, fitando o rosto corado dela.

- Nem pense nisso! - Sakura experimentou mover-se, doeu mais um pouco, mas quem disse que ela desistiria tão fácil? Sasuke apenas olhava, deixaria que ela o guiasse como achasse melhor naquele início. Ao perceber que ela sentia menos dor, ele se moveu também, dessa vez viu prazer nos olhos dela, era isso que esperava.

Logo os dois encontraram um ritmo perfeito para os movimentos. Sasuke segurava firme a cintura dela, tomando posse daquela que já era sua há muito tempo. Palavras desconexas misturavam-se aos gemidos abafados por beijos incessantes, ambos faziam de tudo para ficarem mais e mais unidos, se é que isso era possível. Pela primeira vez, Sakura tinha não só o corpo de Sasuke para si, mas sentia que ele lhe dava algo mais do que isso. Para ela estava sendo especial e ela queria acreditar que para ele também. Era assim que pensava nos momentos de lucidez, até que as sensações tomaram-lhe o corpo e a mente só processava uma única informação, ou melhor, um nome:

- Sa...Suke...Sasuke...Sasuke...

Foi com o nome dele em sua boca que ela chegou aonde jamais havia chegado antes, à um estágio de prazer e liberdade que pensava não ser possível, mas que ele tornara realidade. Ele ainda se moveu mais um pouco, até ela ouví-lo gritar seu nome e deixar-se cair sobre ela.

Pouco à pouco, as respirações voltavam ao normal. Sakura acarinhava os cabelos dele, sentia o cheiro de sua pele enquanto um sorriso teimoso brincava em seus lábios; ela aproveitava para sapecar alguns beijinhos no ombro dele, provar o gosto dele antes do sonho terminar.

**-**

**-**

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm no angel, baby**

_Não sou um anjo, baby_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm breaking free**

_Estou me libertando_

- Aonde você vai?

-

-

Sakura não respondeu a pergunta, continuava a se vestir. Não havia mais aquele sorriso de antes, ela agora estava séria. Quando terminou, ela sentou ao lado dele. Sasuke não gostou do que via naquele olhar...

- Meu objetivo era te encontrar e te levar de volta à Konoha, de qualquer jeito. Essa era a minha missão e eu não contei isso à ninguém. Mas percebi que há um esquadrão anbu há alguns dias de mim, estão me seguindo, logo vão me achar. Isso acaba aqui - ela deu um rápido selinho nele, nem ao menos o fitou, já ía se levantar para seguir seu caminho, quando ele segurou seu pulso.

- Isso também foi planejado? - perguntou ele - Entregar seu corpo faz parte das suas habilidades de ninja? Era parte do seu plano??

- Claro que não! Acha que eu iria tão longe assim? - perguntou, indignada, depois sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os ânimos, e disse logo o que planejava - Só o que estou dizendo é que você deveria sair daqui imediatamente, antes que alguém o encontre. Isso se quiser continuar vivo.

- Por que está fazendo isso...?

- Porque um dia eu te amei... - ela o cortou. A resposta saiu do modo mais frio que ela conseguiu expressar, não era hora nem lugar para sentimentalismo. Mas talvez aquela fosse a última chance que tinha para deixar bem claro algumas coisas - E...Eu não sei quando ou se algum dia vou te ver de novo, só não quis perder a oportunidade...

- De dormir comigo? - ele completou, cheio de ironia, embora não acreditasse que ela o tinha usado assim. Onde estava a Sakura que se entregara por completo à ele há algumas horas?

Sakura já esperava aquela reação; tinha certeza de que ele se sentiria usado por ela. Não havia mais o que argumentar, aliás, nunca houve. Ela o amava e ele não queria ser amado, ponto final. A kunoichi juntou a honra que possuía e a certeza de que não havia feito nada de errado e caminhou para a porta, deixando para trás um amor infantil, porém levando consigo uma lembrança eterna. Sasuke sempre faria parte de sua vida, não importava aonde estivesse, ou de que lado estivesse. Ele seria sempre o amor de sua vida, mesmo que algum dia tivesse de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

- Aishiteru...- ela sussurrou.

- Eu não acredito em você! - gritou o shinobi.

- Eu sei - Sakura abriu a porta, mas antes que passasse por ela Sasuke a alcançou e a virou para si, para tomar os lábios dela outra vez.

- Aishiteru - ele repetiu e repetiu aquilo, mesclando com beijos desesperados, sabia que a perdia. E como ela disse, talvez não tivessem outra oportunidade.

- Sasuke...Fuja...- ela os separou de uma vez - Onegai!

Sasuke percebeu que ela falava a verdade, e também como se esforçava para não chorar naquela despedida. Talvez achasse que se o fizesse, ele fosse chamá-la de irritante...

Sakura não queria prolongar aquilo, ela saiu de uma vez, sem olhar para trás. Corria pela floresta fazendo o caminho inverso. Em seus pensamentos, ela só tinha um pedido:

Que ele conseguisse fugir.

Parado à porta de seu "esconderijo", Sasuke ficou um tempo olhando para o ponto onde Sakura havia sumido de suas vistas. Pouco depois pegou suas coisas e partiu, seguindo o conselho dela. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, não havia cabimento não confiar nela.

De fato ela não mentia, pois conforme ía se afastando, sentia a presença de chakras desconhecidos, provavelmente do esquadrão anbu.

Enquanto embrenhava-se pela mata fechada, duas coisas passavam em sua mente; um agradecimento e uma promessa.

_" Arigatou, meu anjo. Mas isso não acaba aqui."_

-

------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Sakura chegou à Konoha e foi direto falar com sua mestra, a única que sabia de sua missão. Ou de parte dela.

- Ele já está fora daquele território, mas não faço idéia de para onde ele vai agora.

- Ele estava sozinho? - a Godaime perguntou à jovem parada à sua frente.

- Hai - Sakura mantinha-se inabalável, quem a visse não saberia dizer se ela dizia a verdade ou não. Nem mesmo a Hokage parecia duvidar. Ela terminou seu relatório e foi dispensada, então rumou diretamente para casa, para sua cama, onde deitou-se e ficou pensando. Estava protegendo um foragido, mas para ela, Sasuke era bem mais...

_" Me perdoe Shishou, Konoha, todos. Mas eu não pude agir de outra maneira que não fosse essa. Não seria livre, nem seria eu mesma."_

**-**

**-**

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm no angel, baby**

_Não sou um anjo, baby_

**This is now, this is me **

_Esse é o agora, essa sou eu_

**I'm breaking free**

_Estou me libertando_

_-_

**Fim**

-

-

-

Songs: No angel e Whisper (só o refrão), by Milk inc.(Fiz um remix! xD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Off: Cantinho emo da autora: **_Ah, eu num sei fazer hentai!!!! Gomen por isso aí em cima e desculpem pela falta de um "happy end" típico. Mais um dia eu ainda faço uma fic mais romântica pros dois...(quem sabe??) E num sei porquê chamam isso de songfic, eu ouvi "trocentas" músicas até acabar essa one-shot...devia ser "songsfic", fora que eu usei duas músicas e terminei ouvindo **"I'm in heaven when you kiss me"** , que é kawaii demais para um hentai (E no final ainda achei que escolhi a música errada, aff!) Fora também que eu me segurei pra não chamar o teme de convencido em alguns trechos do texto!

Liguem não, a autora está alterada hoje...X.X

Fiquem à vontade para dizer suas opiniões. ^^ Reviews são bem-vindas!

**o/**

**Suna**


End file.
